Fanon:Kolonist
Goldbraune Getreidefelder wiegten sich im stetig zunehmenden Wind. Vergleichbar mit den Great Plains von Amerika auf der Erde, waren auch hier Gewitter in den Abendstunden ein fast tägliches Ereignis. Tatsächlich war es sogar noch schlimmer als auf der Erde, den der Planet bestand fast ausschließlich aus Steppen und Graßlandschaften, welche sich im täglichen Licht der sengenden Sonne enorm aufheizten. Mit Ausnahme einiger Wälder innerhalb des Äquators gab es soweit das Auge reichte kaum Gestrüb und nur vereinzelte Bäume und da die Geschichte des Planeten auch weder von Eiszeiten noch von relevanten Tektonischeverschiebungen geprägt war, gab es auch keine Berge die den Horizont versperrten. Scheinbar konnten nur Gräser in diesem Klima überstehen. Diese fanden hier jedoch ideale Bedingungen vor und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich das kurze Zeit nachdem der Planet von der ewig expandierenden Menschheit entdeckt wurde - welche schnell das ökonomische Potential im Anbau von Getreide erkannte - energische Bemühungen unternommen wurden das Recht zur Kolonisierung genehmigt zu bekommen. Es brauchte zwei Jahre unermüdlicher Anträge, Privatgesprächen und wie manche Boulevardblätter verkündeten Bestechungen, aber dann war es endlich soweit gewesen, der Citadelrat hatte die Erlaubnis erteilt - die Kolonisierung konnte beginnen. Mit dem Tempo das so viele Aliens einschüchterte, begann die Allianz die Kolonisierung. Der Plan war eine neue Kornkammer zu erschaffen, ja sogar einen ganzen Planeten zur Nahrungsproduktion herzurichten. Dies würde die Kolonisierung anderer Planeten wesentlich vereinfachen und so die Expansion weiter voran zu treiben. Die ungünstige, von Kritikern der Besiedlung sogar als zu gefährlich eingestufte Lage des Planetens, in der Attika Traverse, wurde von Allianzoffiziellen letztendlich mit Verweis auf den kalkulierten ökonomischen Nutzen für die Menschheit, ignoriert. Michael schwitzte während er so schnell rannte wie er konnte, er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Der Funkspruch lies keinen Raum für Zweifel, seine Frau brauchte ihn. Während er rannte, konnte er nicht anders als überall die Anzeichen zu sehen, von denen er gerade heute nichts wissen wollte. Den ganzen Tag hatte die Sonne unerbittlich heiß auf die Felder gestrahlt, bis sich am Mittag erstmals dunkle Wolken am Horizont sammelten. Michael hatte sich noch gerade in einen der Unwetterbunker retten können als auch schon der Platzregen über die Felder fegte. Schon dann hatte er geflucht und das nicht nur wegen der potentiellen Gefahr dieser unberechenbaren Stürme. Seit drei Jahren kämpften sie nun schon jeden Tag gegen die unerbittliche Natur des Planeten und diese Gewitter konnten großen Schaden an den Feldern und Kolonisten anrichten. Wesentlich gefährlicher war allerdings die Tatsache dass sie die Felder in Wasser tränkten und so die Luftfeuchtigkeit massiv verstärkten, wenn sie also zu früh am Tag stattfanden führte dies häufig zu wahrhaft gewaltigen Stürmen in der Dämmerung und als er nun sah wie sich am ganzen Horizont die Wolken zu dunklen Bergen auftürmten, sah er seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Michael fand es merkwürdig, dass er während des Laufens nur ans Wetter denken konnte Es stimmte natürlich, er hatte sich seit seiner Ankunft nur selten in solchen Dingen geirrt und selbst jemand ohne Erfahrung konnte mittlerweile erkennen, dass sich ein starkes Abendgewitter anbahnte. Aber er vermutete dass er sich unterbewusst einfach von dem Grund seines Rennens ablenken wollte, in dem er sich auf das Wetter konzentrierte. Als er den Weg zur Siedlung entlang rannte und langsam die ersten Aussichtspunkte in Sicht kamen, wurde er zunehmend nervöser. Vielleicht hatte es doch Komplikationen gegeben. Sofia war so kurz angebunden als sie ihm über das Funkgerät mitteilte, dass seine Frau in den Wehen lag und nach ihm verlangt hatte. Sie hatte nicht mehr sagen müssen, er hatte sofort seine Sachen verstaut und rannte seitdem zur Siedlung. Vielleicht hätte sie gerne noch mehr gesagt, er würde es wohl noch zu hören kriegen, denn als er sich gerade nach Jennifer erkundigen wollte, war schon wieder die verdammte Batterie leer - er musste sich wirklich angewöhnen das Ding regelmäßig aufzuladen, kam ihm genervt in dem Sinn als er auf die Anzeige geblickt hatte. Während Michael das kurze Gespräch mit Sofia immer wieder Kopf durchging, musste er unweigerlich an ihren Streit denken. Michael konnte einfach nicht verstehen was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte. Ja, die Siedlung steckte gerade in einem Tief: Aufgrund der letzten ständig stärker wirkenden Stürme wurden immer wieder große Teile der Felder zerstört, sie waren somit praktisch jeden Monat auf Unterstützung von der Erde angewiesen, aber die Stürme schienen alle Kolonien auf der Nordhalbkugel des Planeten zu treffen, sie waren also nicht die Einzigen und er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen das die Allianz irgendwann einen Rückzieher in der Versorgung ihrer Kolonie machen würden – dafür war schon viel zu viel Geld in dieses Projekt geflossen - aber Sofia wurde nur noch bissiger wen er dies anmerkte. Trotzdem, acht Stunden verbindliche Arbeitszeit für jeden tauglichen Kolonisten ab sechzehn Jahre, war in seinen Augen die falsche Art und Weise dieses Problem anzugehen. Eigentlich wollte er Sofia auf der Kolonieversammlung nur die Fehler in dieser Idee aufzeigen, aber dann war irgendwie alles schief gelaufen und die Siedlung hatte sich praktisch in zwei Lager gespalten mit ihm als Leitfigur und Konkurrenten zu Sofia. Die ganze Sache wurde auch dadurch nicht leichter, dass seine Frau Jennifer Sofias Sekretärin und gute Freundin war. Jennifer hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie sich aus diesen Machtspielchen raushalten würde, aber er spürte wie der Stress ihr zusetzte und fürchtete, dass sie sich eines Tages zwischen ihrer Freundschaft und ihrem Mann entscheiden müsste. "Hey, Michael warte Mal." hörte er auf einmal die heißere Stimme von Lukas. Der alte Leiter der Sicherheitskräfte saß in einem der Aussichtspunkte. Michael mochte ihn, Lukas war ein erfahrener alter Veteran der vielleicht gerade durch seine Zeit bei der Allianz eine starke Abneigung gegen das Militär entwickelt hatte. Laut eigener Aussage hatte er den Posten als Sicherheitschef der Siedlung nicht freiwillig übernommen, jedoch gab es keinen Zweifel daran dass er genau der Richtige für diese Position war. Die wenigen Sicherheitskräfte die sie hatten schienen immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein und Lukas selbst machte nie auch nur den Anschein als würde ihn die Autorität seiner Position verändern. Wäre er nicht dem Bourbone so zugeneigt, gebe es wirklich nichts was man ihm hätte vorwerfen können. "Ich habe gerade wirklich keine Zeit, meine Frau bekommt ein Kind und so wie sich Sofia anhörte könnte es Probleme gegeben haben." rief Michael ihm zu während er weiter hastete. "Deshalb habe ich dich ja gerufen. Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen. Sofia hat mich angefunkt und meinte es ist alles in Ordnung, wenn du mal ein wenig mehr Acht auf dein Funkgerät geben würdest oder besser noch, es jede Nacht auflädst, würdest du auch nicht immer in windes Eile zur Siedlung rennen müssen." Jetzt blieb Michael stehen. Lukas hatte Recht, das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er draußen auf den Feldern war nur um zu erkennen, dass er sein Funkgerät nicht aufgeladen hatte. Im Grunde hatte er sogar Glück, dass Sofia ihn überhaupt erreicht hatte. "Hat sie etwas Bestimmtes gesagt, wie geht es Jennifer? Wie geht es meinem Baby?" fragte er ungeduldig während er sich langsam Lukas näherte, welcher gerade dabei war von seinem Aussichtspunkt zu klettern. "Wie gesagt, es ist alles in Ordnung, beiden geht es gut. Die Geburt verlief ohne Komplikationen und deine Familie ist mittlerweile schon wieder zu Hause. Komm ich begleite dich. Sieht so aus als würde es heute noch ganz schön knallen, siehst du die Wolkenberge, das ist ein Zeichen, dass du einen starken Sohn hast Michael - ein gutes Omen" Ihre Flotte bestand aus dem Trägerschiff Aarath, den Kreuzern Chalia und Gherak, sowie diversen kleinen Schiffen und Shuttles und sie alle waren für eine bestimmte Aufgabe eingeteilt. Das gleiche galt für seine Soldaten, von seinem Second-in-Command bis hin zum Shuttlemechaniker wusste jeder was seine Aufgabe sein würde, sobald sie den Planeten erreichten. Khiraine musste bei dem Gedanken an das was bevorstand unweigerlich grinsen. Er ging in seiner Kommandozentrale auf dem Trägerschiff hin und her und vertrieb sich die Zeit in dem er der VI Fragen stellte deren Antwort er bereits kannte. "Sind die Pläne an die jeweiligen Kommandanten weitergeleitet?" "Ja, Sir, alle nötigen Stellen sind informiert und der Eingang der Pläne wurde bereits bestätigt." "Ist die Hegemonie über unser Vorhaben informiert, gibt es irgendwelche Einwände?" "Nein, Sir. Sie haben völlig freie Hand und soll ihnen Glückwünsche von General Bilal ausrichten. Er ist sowohl mit der Wahl ihres Ziels als auch mit ihren Vorbereitungen sehr zufrieden." "Ja, es könnte nicht besser sein. Was sagen die Prognosen?" "Widerstand wird minimal sein. Sicherheitskräfte sind unterbesetzt und nicht auf einen groß angelegten Überfall vorbereitet. Niemand hat uns bisher entdeckt, aber es gibt eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 87% das die Allianz auf unser Vorhaben aufmerksam wird, sobald wir gelandet sind. Angesichts aller mir vorliegenden Informationen und dem Spionageberichte von Agent Vengence liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit aber bei maximal 7% dass genug Truppen abgestellt werden können um den Überfall zu gefährden." Khiraines grinsen wurde breiter. Er drehte sich um und sah auf das Terminal, Ankunftszeit in einer Stunde und vierundzwanzig Minuten, wurde in roter Schrift angezeigt und laut der VI noch völlig unentdeckt. Das war gut, sehr gut sogar. “Versetz die Crew in Alarmbereitschaft, ich will dass alle auf ihren Posten sind, die Kommandanten haben Erlaubnis die Soldaten mit Zwangsmaßnahmen zu motivieren die jetzt ihre Pflichten vernachlässigen.” Khiraine war in Hochstimmung. Heute werde ich mir einen Namen machen, heute werde ich ein Exempel statuieren und zeigen was passiert wenn man sich die Batarianer zum Feind macht, dachte er und begann wieder auf und ab zu wandern. Als er endlich die Siedlung erblickte spürte Michael wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Eigentlich haben wir es hier doch ganz schön, dachte er während er die Bungalow ähnlichen Unterkünfte betrachtete. Bis auf das zweistöckige Rathaus, waren alle Gebäude der Siedlung einstöckig gehalten, um den Stürmen so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten. Während der Planung der Kolonie kamen auch unterirdische Wohnungen zur Sprache, aber der Boden ging nach wenigen Metern in eine Art Gestein über, was alles unterirdische sehr kostspielig machte. Als sie an der Sicherheitszentrale vorbeikamen betrachtete Michael die als Lebensretter bezeichneten Shuttles - eins fehlte. „Die Suchen wohl immer noch Mark.“, grummelte Lukas, auf Michaels fragenden Blick hin. „Haben sie ihn immer noch nicht gefunden?“ „Nein, ich denke sie hatten mir wohl Bescheid gegeben.“ sagte der alte Veteran und deutete auf sein Funkgerät. „Aber hey du warst doch im ersten Jahr auch mal für glatte fünfzehn Stunden vom Radar ey? Ich bin mir sicher vor Einbruch der Nacht ist er wieder da.“ „Ja, vermutlich.“ Michael hatte versucht irgendwie überzeugend zu klingen, aber es war nicht sehr glaubwürdig gewesen, denn er musste unweigerlich an seine fünfzehn Stunden alleine denken. Wenn man hier nicht auf sich achtete, ausreichend trank und sich wenn nötig im Schutzbunker eine Pause gönnte konnte der Körper sehr schnell überhitzen und genau das war ihm passiert. Während er noch wie in Trance seiner Arbeit nachging, nahm er auch das aufgeregte Piepen seines Vitalarmbands war - erst der plötzliche Sturm hatte ihn aufschrecken lassen. Über das was danach passiert war hatte er nur noch verschwommene Erinnerungen. Richtig wieder zu sich gekommen war er erst im Shuttle wo ein erleichtert wirkender Lukas vor ihm kniete, irgendetwas spritzte und versicherte das alles wieder in Ordnung sei – Mindoir konnte ein sehr gefährlicher Planet sein. “Wird auch Zeit das du hier auftauchst.” begrüßte ihn eine bissige Stimme als sie an seinem Haus ankamen. Verflucht, er hatte gehofft das sie vielleicht irgendwelchen anderen Pflichten nachkommen müsste, dass war nun wirklich nicht was er brauchte. “Jetzt lass ihn in Ruhe Sofia, er hat einen anstrengenden Lauf hinter sich.” entgegnete der alte Sicherheitschef noch ehe Michael reagieren konnte. “Er würde nicht immer so rennen müssen, wenn zuverlässiger wäre. Es ist nicht das erste Mal das der Funkkontakt abgebrochen ist nur weil Michael Mal wieder das Funkgerät nicht aufgeladen hat. Das stellt ein Sicherheitsrisiko dar. Verdammt eigentlich solltest du der jenige sein der ihn zu rechtweißt.” Sofia hätte selbst eine gute Soldatin abgeben, dachte Michael und tatsächlich wirkte sie auch mit ihrem ruppigen Wesen und bösartigen Blick wie eine, alles in allen strahlte sie das aus was man beim alten Sicherheitschef vergeblich suchte: Disziplin und Härte. Tatsächlich war sie aber ein Zivilist, laut der Aussage einiger Kolonisten war sie einmal eine Bürokratin mittleren Ranges auf der Erde gewesen und schon damals durch ihre Art aufgefallen. Allerdings traf sie mit ihrer Direktheit selten auf Gegenliebe und nachdem sie bei Beförderungen wiederholt übergangen worden war, hatte sie sich schließlich im Kolonialbüro gemeldet. Nach kurzer psychologischer Beurteilung und persönlichen Gesprächen, konnte sie sich für den Posten einer Siedlungsleiterin qualifizieren und bekam eine kurze Grundausbildung durch die Allianz. „Lass mich durch Sofia, ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung. Wegen deiner Pflichtarbeitszeit habe ich die Geburt meines Sohnes verpasst. Jetzt lass mich durch“ entgegnete er und machte Anstalten sie aus dem Türrahmen zu drücken. Statt jedoch die Tür frei zu geben, schlug sie mit einer ruppigen Bewegung seine Hand zur Seite und machte einen Schritt auf ihn. „Jetzt hör Mal zu mein Freund. Unsere Siedlung machte gerade eine harte Zeit durch. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Kolonien scheint bei uns nichts wirklich zu funktionieren, das Kolonialbüro hat schon in Erwägung gezogen unsere Siedlung aufzulösen. Aber interessiert dich das? Nein, denn es ist ja nicht deine Zukunft die auf dem Spiel steht. Nein, du hast sogar noch die Nerven die Kolonisten hier gegen meine Maßnahmen zur Rettung anzustacheln. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass Jennifer dir den Rücken deckt, weil ansonsten wärst du als Ranger eingeteilt, Wetterkenntnisse hin oder her!“ funkelte sie ihn. Als er sie wegen diesem plötzlichen Ausbruch noch einen Moment verdutzt ansah, stieß sie ihn beiseite und verließ sein Haus in Richtung Rathaus. Lukas räusperte sich. „ Ich werde dann auch Mal auf meinen Posten zurückkehren. Es sieht so aus als würde es heute wohl noch den ein oder anderen Einsatz geben.“ Michael drehte sich noch immer etwas verdutzt um und verabschiedete sich von dem alten Wachmann der in Richtung Sicherheitszentrale davon trottete. Während er ihm hinterblickte sah Michael sah er die dunklen schwarzen Wolken welche mittlerweile den ganzen Himmel bedeckten. Es würde jetzt jeden Moment anfangen. Lukas hatte vermutlich Recht, bei diesem Unwetter würde er garantiert den ein oder anderen Einsatz haben. Dann drehte er sich um und freute sich endlich seine Frau und seinen Sohn zu sehen. Jennifer saß vor der modernen Medikrippe, glücklicherweise hatte das Koloniebüro genügend davon zur Verfügung gestellt, es gab sogar mehr als genug; denn das wirklich jedes Haus zeitgleich Neugeborene zu versorgen hatte war recht unwahrscheinlich, aber der Hintergrund dieser Geste war jedem Kolonisten bekannt. „Da bist du ja endlich.“ sie drehte sich um und stand auf, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Michael blieb jedoch regungslos stehen und blickte abwechselnd in ihre grünen Augen und in die Krippe zu seinem Sohn. Mit dem Gefühl von einem erdrückenden Gewicht befreit worden zu sein, ging er schließlich einen Schritt nach vorne und nahm sie in den Arm. Während er seine Frau an sich drückte und seinen Sohn in der Krippe schlafen sah spürte er wie seine Vorbehalte gegen Sofia verschwanden, sie hatte Recht. Acht Stunden oder auch zwölf Stunden er würde tun was nötig ist um diese Kolonie zu einem zu hause für seine Familie zu machen. Ein Leben harter Arbeit und sein Sohn würde der Sohn eines Gründungsmitglieds einer florierenden Kolonie sein - seine Zukunft wäre damit gesichert. Er könnte hier eine Existenz für seine Familie schaffen die so auf der Erde nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Das alles spürte er und wusste das es wahr war. „Hast du dich schon für einen Namen entschieden?“ fragte er. „Ich dachte an...“ doch bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte wurde sie von einem plötzlichen Donnern unterbrochen. „Nur ein Gewitter. Hat sich schon den ganzen Tag zusammen gebraut, hast du vermutlich nicht bemerkt. Lukas meinte es sei gutes Omen für meinen starken Sohn“ entgegnete er auf ihren erschreckten Blick. „Ja, das passt zu ihm. In ein paar Jahren wird ihn jemand Onkel nennen.“ erwiderte sie mit dem Grinsen, was er an ihr so liebte. Es folgte ein weiteres Donnern und jetzt meinte er auch gedämpfte Schreie gehört zu haben. „Ich dachte an..“ „Psst“ unterbrach er sie. Ein weiteres Donnern und wieder gedämpfte Schreie. „Hast du das auch gehört?“, fragte er plötzlich mit der Befürchtung dass trotz Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Blitze eines der Häuser getroffen haben könnte. „Du hast doch gesagt es würde noch gewittern, hörte sich für mich nach Donnern an.“ erwiderte sie mit leicht besorgter Stimme. „Hast du die Schreie nicht gehört?“ fragte er irritiert. „Nein?! Langsam machst du mich nervös, jetzt mal Mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand, schalte die Schallisolation an und lass uns gemeinsam unsere Familie feiern. Genau für diesen Zweck habe ich eine kleine Überraschung aufgehoben.“, sagte sie während sie sich umdrehte und zur Küche aufmachte. „Ja, du hast Recht.“, sagte er und betätigte das Terminal. Mit der plötzlichen Stille fühlte er auch wie sein Puls sich wieder beruhigte „Was gibt es denn Besonderes zu feiern?“, fragte zynisch. „Wenn du so weiter machst, wird es für dich heute Abend gar nichts mehr zu Feiern geben.“ Kam die Antwort aus der Küche. Dann stand sie auch schon im Türrahmen und hatte zwei Weingläser und eine authentisch wirkende Weinflasche in den Händen. „Die kann nicht echt sein.“, entgegnete er verdutzt. Während sie zur Stube nickte. „Doch das ist sie und ich werde dir den Preis nicht verraten, also frag gar nicht erst.“, erwiderte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch. Plötzlich polterte es kräftig an der Tür als würde jemand mit etwas heftig dagegen schlagen. Michael spürte seinen Puls sofort in die Höhe schießen und er war sich sicher, dass er sich mit den Schreien doch nicht geirrt hatte. Es war klar: die Blitzableiter mussten versagt haben, die Schallisolation eingeschaltet zu haben kam ihm jetzt sehr töricht vor. Jennifer schien eher genervt als nervös und dann hörten sie plötzlich ein leises Weinen im Haus. „Das gepolter hat ihn geweckt. Geh du zur Tür. Das wird wohl für dich sein, ich beruhige erst mal unseren Sohn.“, entgegnete sie während sie sich erhob. „Ja genau.“ murmelte er und begab sich zu Tür. Sie blieb bei der Krippe stehen und schaute besorgt zu ihrem Sohn. „Hast du schon mal davon gehört, dass die Blitzableiter ausgefallen wären?“, fragte sie plötzlich mit einer Stimme welche Michael noch stärker beunruhigte. „Unwahrscheinlich aber dass muss es sein. Woran sollte es sonst liegen?“, antwortete er während er die Tür öffnete. In dem Moment als er sie entriegelt riss ihn eine starke Hand aus dem Haus und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. „ Wir werden angegriffen Michael!“, schrie Lukas ihn an. Er guckte verdutzt hoch und sah den alten Veteran zum ersten Mal in kompletter Kampfrüstung und mit Waffe in der Hand. Während er ihn noch benommen an sah, wunderte er sich für einen Moment warum Lukas Rüstung zu flackern schien, als dieser plötzlich von einem glühenden Stachel in die Brust getroffen wurde und zu Boden fiel. Auf einmal schien für Michael alles wie in Zeitlupe zu verlaufen. Er sah die Siedlung brennen - überall war Blut und Feuer. Er meinte zwischen den schreienden Kolonisten eigenartige Aliens mit vier Augen zu sehen, welche mit merkwürdigen Waffen feuerten auf den panisch umherirrenden schossen. Während manche wie von einem elektrischen Schlag getroffen zu Boden fielen wurden andere wie Lukas von glühenden Metallstäben förmlich zerrissen. Auf einem Schlag war Michael wieder völlig bei Sinnen und sah wie zwei der Aliens in seine Richtung kamen. Seine Familie, er musste jetzt irgendwie seine Familie schützen. Die Waffe von Lukas, er sah sie vor sich und streckte die Hand aus. Er konnte sie gerade erreichen, als plötzlich ein schwerer Stiefel seine Hand in den Boden drückte und ihn vor Schmerz aufschreien lies. Noch bevor er versuchen konnte seine Hand zurück zu ziehen zerschmetterte ein Tritt seine Rippen und er spürte wie er langsam in einem Meer von Schmerzen das Bewusstsein verlor. „War das wirklich nötig? Der hier hätte einen guten Arbeiter abgegeben.“ „Mein lieber Akras du musst anfangen, das Leben mehr zu genießen. Jetzt sieh im Haus nach. Ich bin gespannt warum der Alte mit der Spielzeugsrüstung versucht hat da rein zu kommen.“ Als Michael kurz darauf einen Schrei von einer Stimme hörte, die er hoffte niemals so hören zu müssen, raubte ihn das seine verbliebenen Sinne und er spürte wie Dunkelheit ihn umfing. „Und nun ist er eingeschlafen.“, lachte Toraq und betrat das Haus um zu schauen was sein Freund gefunden haben mag. Er fand Akras vor einen Art Kuppel mit einem Baby in der Mitte stehen, neben der eine bewusstlose Frau lag. „Ha, ist man gut das du rein gegangen bist sonst wäre das hier unschön geworden“, lachte Toraq und hob zur Untermalung dieser Worte seine Waffe an. „Was ist mit dem Baby?“, fragte Akris. Ein grinsen bildete sich in Toraqs Gesicht, während er langsam den Graal-Dornwerfer hob: „Das mein Freund, ist leider zu jung.“ Die Vorgeschichte Kolonist aus der Sicht von anderen Kolonisten'' - ich hoffe es war lesenwert :)'' Kategorie:Changing Fortune (fanon) Kategorie:Fanon